


Alcohol or Kiss - Your Choice

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Tradition: People have to go and get alcohol for the group in the Common Room of the eighth year at Hogwarts.Today is Harry's turn and things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Alcohol or Kiss - Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So much for not wanting to upload anything for a month.
> 
> Well, I wrote this without any pressure.  
> I hope you'll like this one-off.

„Potter, it’s your turn to sneak some alcohol!“ Draco Malfoy said right into Harry Potter’s ear as he entered the eighth year Common Room. They had lived there for half a year, very awkwardly at first, but eventually after the Christmas Holidays put away their differences and decided that with alcohol, everything could be understood.

Or something like that.

Harry shook his head, trying to ignore the goose bumps all over his body. “I, uh, I still don’t have a plan on how to get that!”

Malfoy shook his head. “So? And I still don’t have a will to live, but I don’t expect anyone to get one for me.”

“That sounds terrible.”

Shrugging his shoulders, the Slytherin turned half away from him. “Go get the alcohol, you big old softie.”

Seamus looked up from the couch, where he was sitting with Dean, and waved at Harry. “Either go get alcohol or _kiss already_!”

Harry flushed and left the Common Room quickly, heading to the kitchen to grab whatever the house elves would be giving him. Sadly, the house elves had nothing left. Apparently, the big shipment of alcohol would be here only tomorrow.

Rolling his eyes, Harry walked back up to the eighth year Common Room with empty hands. “We have a problem!” he said.

Ron pointed to the book on the counter, burning in flames. “If you mean the flaming Divination book – it actually mentioned it on page 377.”

“And it’s the solution to last week’s problem, where we couldn’t find page 377” Neville explained, grinningly roasting a marshmallow on the flame.

Pansy looked up from a game of Exploding Snap and frowned at the marshmallow. “Neville, remember how the last time you tried to roast one of these Muggle things, it exploded? Is that really a good idea?”

“It was Dean’s!” Susan Bone said while half reading a book. Dean held his hand up and let out a “Here!”

Ron turned to face Pansy as well. “It’s also the Divination book. If Neville’s marsh-thingy was going to explode, it would be written in there.”

While Harry laughed, Hermione had walked into the room, took one look at the mess and shrugged her shoulders. “So, it’s just another Saturday, I see. Harry, did you get the alcohol?”

“That’s the problem I’ve wanted to tell you about! They don’t have any alcohol for tonight! The new shipment will be there tomorrow!” Harry said.

Gregory Goyle laughed and shook his head. “Good one, Potter!”

“Don’t you believe me?!”

Most people in the Common Room shook their heads. “Maybe once I did, Harry” Ron answered and grabbed the History of Magic book, which Hermione took out of his grasps rather aggressively. “But not now.”

Harry shook his head. “Why?!”

His response was drowned out by Pansy and Hermione yelling about Harry’s best friend’s sex life. Apparently Hermione’s roommate didn’t appreciate Ron staying over too much.

“Why don’t you and Ron just change rooms?” Ernest Macmillan suggested and yawned. “I mean I would like to have a little female company during the nights.”

Pansy took a small magazine and hit it over Ernest’s perfectly styled hair. “Ouch! My hair!”

“Are you guys even listening to what I have to say?” Harry asked and rolled his eyes.

Neville chuckled. “Yes, but it just takes us a while to process so much stupid at once.”

“You’re roasting a marshmallow in the middle of the Common Room on a burning Divination book!” Harry threw his hands in the air.

His friend laughed. “Not the point!”

“At least give us a kiss, Harry!” Seamus said from the couch. “If we can’t alcohol, we want to at least see you and Malfoy kissing each other for a second!”

Blaise Zabini suddenly walked in with nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. Most people shouted and groaned, but Blaise didn’t seem to care. “Do we need wine? I feel as if I could go for some wine!”

“No!” Millicent shook her head. “I think Vodka could be better by now.”

“Zabini, you need to put pants back on, that’s what you need!” Theodore Nott called from the chess table, where the Queen screamed at him for not watching out for her own head.

Blaise shook his head. “But life is so freeing without pants! You guys need to try it!”

This whole situation had Ron in fits of laughter, while Hermione yelled: “No one take their pants off or I’ll hex your balls away for a week!”

“Pants. On. Now.” Pansy told Blaise with her finger in the air. He rolled his eyes, but walked out eventually, probably getting his pants.

Harry rolled his eyes. “This” he pointed at everything in this chaotic room, “is going to end in a disaster!”

“How very optimistic of you” Malfoy stood next to him and grinned.

Frowning, Harry turned to the Slytherin. “What are you doing here? You know they will be putting us in this situation! What are you?! Are you... a…”

“…a wizard, thank you very much, Potter.”

“I was going for ‘idiot’, but I mean that works as well.”

Pansy burst out laughing, while Malfoy pushed him back, smirking slightly. “Why don’t I show you what kind of _idiot_ I can be?!”

He grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him closer into a kiss. They eighth year students were cheering and somewhere Hermione was screaming at Pansy for having thrown her favorite book into the fire.

Harry didn’t hear anything of it, just felt the butterflies in his stomach and the blond’s hand on his back, grabbing him tightly. He smirked slightly, before they separated.

When they did, Malfoy had a cheeky grin on his face and Harry rolled his eyes on him. “Should we tell them that we’ve been a couple for a month now?”

“Nah, let them guess” Draco answered and winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> For this story I've used a few of my favorite humor dialoge prompts:
> 
> 1)  
> \- I still don’t have a plan.  
> \- Okay? And I still don’t have a will to live, but I don’t expect anyone to get one for me.
> 
> 2)  
> \- Good one, mate.  
> \- Don't you believe me?  
> \- I did once, but not anymore.
> 
> 3)  
> \- Do we need beer?  
> \- No, I need beer. You need to put your pants back on.  
> \- But life is so freeing without them.  
> \- Pants. On. Now.
> 
> 4)  
> \- What do you think you are? Are you a... a...  
> \- a wizard, yes.  
> \- I meant to say idiot, but that works as well.


End file.
